Til We Meet Again
by inomztietuseoe
Summary: My first TADR!  Tak is alive, and wants her ship back!  How will she react when she runs into a few familiar faces?


**I dun't own Invadah Zim, okies? Dis be my first TADR story lyke ever! So, it might be reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaal stoopid.**

It was the third anniversary of the day that Dib remembered so well, when he first met Her. "Three years... I miss you, Tak." he sighed, running his hand over the side of a craft he kept in his garage. "What happened to you?" Dib pressed on a small panel on the side of the ship, opening the windshield, so he could climb into a cozy cockpit. Sighing once he was settled on the purple seat, he closed his eyes and breathed in the unique scent of the spaceship, her spaceship. "Oh, Tak, I wish I could see you, at least hear your voice. Why did I erase your personality interface? Even that would make me feel that much better and miss you more. Sighing, Dib took out his tools and started tinkering under the controls. "Are you even still alive? Where?"

"Long distance sensors and communications online."

"Hmmm?" a tired, purple eye cracked open only slightly. "MiMi? Was that you?" the lithe irken muttered weakly. No response. "MiMi?" A pale green head turned to look for the small robot designated "MiMi". Only a small pile of rubble lay on the ground. "Oh, yeah."

"Parent ship located."

"Hmmm?"

"Identified on planet Earth."

"What? Earth?" The irken sat up slowly. "Can we get autopilot response?"

"Analyzing... Yes, remote connection to parent craft enabled."

"Wow. I can actually get off of this rock! Finally!" A bit of a spark can back into the alien's eyes as her curled antennae perked up. "Autopilot parent craft to current position of escape pod."

"Activating remote link with craft's navigation systems. Controlling now. Please wait."

"Ah, what's the point?" Dib mumbled, allowing himself to doze off in his musings.

"This is great!" Tak half-yelled. "Now I can go and... do... something..."

"Taking from that idiot, Zim, everything that should rightfully be yours and returning pride to yourself once more?"

"I don't know." she sighed, laying back down. "I don't care much about that anymore... I guess being stranded on a useless satellite for a few years puts things in perspective. I've realized that I've spent more than seventy years of my life chasing some moron, trying to get back the pathetic life I'd had before. There isn't much point in chasing a life that I won't enjoy."

"You seemed happy enough on Earth... You smiled genuinely for the first time when you failed to control that boy. I've never known you to smile like that, at failure of all things!"

"Yeah. That bit was rather... interesting..."

"Will you ever go back?"

"Go back to where?"

"That boy. You've been talking about him like you plan on visiting Earth rather often."

"Yeah. Well, what is there to say? 'Hi. Sorry about trying to destroy your race and take over your planet but I was really mad at nothing in particular. Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by to apologize in hopes of you ever liking me again.' No way. Not even Zim would ever take that seriously, and he takes everything seriously. He's probably forgotten all about me."

"You do have a good point."

"Yup." Tak got up as she watched her old ship float towards her from Earth. "Wow." she said. "It's in strangely good condition for having crashed into a planet."

"It was manually repaired in its absence."

"What?"

"Basic functions have been altered to work under normal conditions, albeit different from before, nonetheless."

"How?"

"Parent ship's memory has been replaced. Personality interface data has been erased completely."

"But it still works? I can still fly?"

"Yes. Essential program is unchanged."

"Good." Tak said. "Is there any way of knowing how the ship was repaired?"

"New personality interface has been created but is currently inactive."

"Well, can I ask who it is?"

"Attempting to connect with host... Personality interface has deleted itself."

"Deleted itself? Why would someone delete their personality interface?"

"It was not ordered to delete data."

"But, a common interface is programmed to take no extreme action without recognition from a host, right? It doesn't have the power of free will."

"This was not an irken interface. Unknown biosignature sample created it. No memory remains in the interface but this print of mental waves. It seems that too much mental power was allowed to be uploaded, giving the interface limited but working free will."

"Can you identify it?"

"No. Species is not in database. Apparently the specimen is of too simple a race to be recorded in interface libraries."

"Hmmm... I'll look into it when I get off of this rock. How much longer until the ship gets here?"

"Forty-two point seven seconds."

"Great. Prepare escape pod for relinking."

"Dangerous excess on pod link, cleaning required."

"What? Manual cleaning?"

"Manual cleaning."

"Ugh... Alright. I'll get my suit." Tak shuffled lazily to the back of her escape pod. Grunting in annoyance, she pressed a small switch behind her seat and lifted it away to reveal an emergency storage compartment, containing a small gun, basic irken medical supplies, spare parts for paks, cleaning equipment and a safety suit for leaving the ship.

**Happy birthday to me yesterday! This is part of my holiday update. Check out my other stuff if you want! Please review and I will try to get back to you as soon as I get back from a business trip this week. Loves to all!**


End file.
